


Road to Hell Fanart

by suarhnir



Series: Blood Oath Fanart [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blood, Dark, Fanart, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 07:10:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13676778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suarhnir/pseuds/suarhnir
Summary: The mask that covers his lower face is sprayed with the mother’s blood from where his knife had slashed across her throat, drowning her in the same red that had leaked from Prompto’s wrists.





	Road to Hell Fanart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kestrealbird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kestrealbird/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Road to Hell](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13631862) by [Kestrealbird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kestrealbird/pseuds/Kestrealbird). 



[](http://imgbox.com/wh6yTjuQ)

**Author's Note:**

> Oyos, so I wanted to try something different with the art, specifically making something without any lineart - just blocks of shading. Turned out pretty neat.


End file.
